


keep me in your heart (for old times sake)

by taggedasbi



Series: no room for anyone else but you [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, continuation of only on weekends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggedasbi/pseuds/taggedasbi
Summary: An epilogue to Only On Weekends. It kinda works as a v short standalone but context is keyorEmma and Alyssa living their life at Edgewater Senior Apartments





	keep me in your heart (for old times sake)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to those of you that love greenelan kid fics. here's greenelan as grandparents

Alyssa sat on the bench overlooking the gardens and the all-too-familiar pond. Her thigh was pressed against Emma’s, who had her arm across Alyssa’s shoulders, drawing her closer. The residents at Edgewater Senior Apartments had mostly stayed inside today, but Emma and Alyssa had ventured off on their own to sit in the sunshine that early Spring had to offer them.

“Hey, honey?”

Emma made a contented sound in response.

“I love you.”

The arm around Alyssa’s shoulders gave her a squeeze before Emma shifted so she could look at her. 

No matter how long they’d been together, Emma’s gaze still had the same effect on Alyssa. She felt seen and known and loved, and it never failed to make warmth prickle at her cheeks.

“Hey, my love? I love you with all of me.”

Alyssa slid around on the bench so she could press her lips to her cheek, where she felt Emma’s own blush settle in.

“It’s Saturday, isn’t it?”

“It sure is,” Emma’s voice softened. “The kids are coming to see us.”

Alyssa patted at Emma’s thigh. She knew Emma understood her excitement, mostly because she also felt her wife’s joy at seeing their children. 

They regularly stayed in contact with their little family, which was very much a big family these days. The visits were rarer, and rarer still were whole-family visits like they were getting today. It was an opportunity that both Alyssa and Emma treasured, as much as they cherish each other’s company in their old volunteering place and their current residence. 

Alyssa fixed the delicately framed glasses that had sat on the bridge of her nose for the past fifteen or so years, but she still maintained that her vision now was better than Emma’s was at sixteen. Emma still teased her, and Alyssa continued to goad her gently in return. In some respects, now that their kids had moved out and Emma and Alyssa spent all of their time together, they felt like they were back in their teenage years. 

Alyssa wouldn’t change any of it for the world. 

She sighed as she stood, reaching out for Emma’s arms to help her up. She groaned as her joints adjusted to the shift, but gratefully accepted Alyssa’s help in reaching her walking frame. 

They strolled slowly to their room, which Alyssa didn’t mind. Maybe they had slowed in their old age, but Alyssa still held every moment with Emma close to her heart. 

It was a strange kind of cosmic interference that made it so Emma and Alyssa’s apartment was the exact same one that Louise had lived in all those years ago. At first, it had left them both with the heavy weight of grief on their shoulders, but Alyssa had grown to appreciate the cyclical nature of things and how close she felt to her old friend in this space.

That said, Alyssa and her wife had made this space their own. Every spare surface was filled with framed photographs of the pair and their family, with a notable collection of smiling portraits of Louise, Emma’s grandmother, and Alyssa’s mother. It made Alyssa’s heart ache, but she always smiled through the sadness. 

They had their moments of hardship, but her and Emma’s life had been filled with love.

Before she and Emma had even had time to take a seat, Alyssa heard a familiar sound from their outside their open doorway. 

Sam called out for their daughter, a voice that was far too soft to be stern. Alyssa loved Sam’s gentle soul since the day they had been adopted, most likely because they took after Emma. Sam had no chance against little Ali, though, who had taken off in a powerful jog down the hallway with a determined look on her face. Sam said she took after her mother, but Alyssa knew that somehow that kid had inherited her genes. She’d recognise that fire anywhere, especially in the eyes of her own granddaughter. Behind Sam and their wife Molly stood a waving Cameron and her husband Mark, who was holding a very pouty toddler-sized Jasper. 

Emma and Alyssa met their children and grandkids halfway, where warm hugs were exchanged and Ali greeted her grandmothers with a very serious fistbump each. 

A perfectly wrapped present was placed in the tray of Emma’s walking frame by Cameron, who smiled so brightly it nearly brought a tear to Alyssa’s eye.

“Happy birthday for yesterday, Ma.”

“You know you never have to get me anything, right?”

“Just take it without fighting us for once!”

They bickered good-naturedly while the delight of their arrival continued, the sounds of family and love filling the space. Alyssa tickled Jasper’s feet lightly while she watched her little family interact. She was so lucky, and she was so grateful. 

Saturday was  _ still  _ her favourite day.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'drive you mad' by Amy Shark - I highly recommend listening to Amy Shark's album Love Monster, she's one of australia's best new artists as a singer/songwriter and I drew all my chapter titles from her lyrics
> 
> thanks for reading! big love to all


End file.
